Real of Princess
by mickey139
Summary: Hal pertama yang orang-orang fikirkan ketika pertama kali melihatku, mungkin adl anggun dan lemah-lembut, terutama pada rakyatku. Tapi di mata ayahku, aku adalah seorang putri yang tidak bisa diandalkan berbeda dengan kakak dan adikku yg selalu membanggakan mereka. Namun ada satu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui tentangku. satu rahasia yg akan mengubah pandangan mereka padaku. 3 SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

***Habis di edit.***

 **Pair:** Naruto & Hinata

 **Rate:** T

 **DISCLAIMER :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Real of Princess **Mickey_Miki**

Real Of The Princess

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang orang-orang fikirkan ketika pertama kali melihatku, mungkin adalah anggun dan lemah-lembut, terutama pada rakyatku. Yah. Itu memang benar, karena sedari kecil aku sudah dilatih seperti itu. semua sikap yang harus kutunjukkan haruslah sesuai dengan aturan dan tata krama yang tertera di buku kebijaksanaan istana. Sangat membosankan bukan? Kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya dan kau harus selalu tampak sempurna di mata semua orang.

Tapi di mata ayahku, aku adalah seorang putri yang tidak bisa diandalkan berbeda dengan kakak dan adikku. Mereka memiliki banyak kelebihan yang selalu ayah banggakan. Di matanya mereka adalah sosok yang sempurna.

Kakak adalah seorang putra mahkota, calon raja─ pengganti ayahku kelak─ sekaligus seorang yang memimpin para jendral yang kemampuannya telah diakui dan sangat disegani bahkan dengan beberapa kerajaan lain─ sedangkan adikku dengan kemampuan diplomasinya banyak mendatangkan keuntungan bagi kerajaan, karena dirinya banyak kerajaan yang mau melakukan hubungan timbal balik dengan kerajaan kami.

Sementara aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti aturan kerajaan yang sangat membosankan tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa bisa membantu. Aku iri. Tentu saja. Bahkan sangat iri pada mereka. Aku juga ingin membantu, tapi ayah tak pernah mengijinkanku. Ayah menganggap karena sifatku yang lembut, aku akan sangat sulit memutuskan sesuatu dengan bijak bahkan kemungkinan akan memutuskan sesuatu yang salah dan menyebabkan banyak masalah. Memang bagaimana dia tahu, sedangkan dia tak pernah mempercayaiku untuk menangani sesuatu?

Aku merupakan putri dari kerajaan Hyuga dengan penampilan dan sifat yang hampir menyerupai ibuku, anggun dan lemah-lembut. Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui tentangku. Tidak ada yang tahu di balik sifatku itu aku bahkan mampu mengalahkan hampir seratus prajurit kerajaan jika berada dalam suatu arena─ bertarung, kecuali guruku. Orang yang selama ini mengajarkanku ilmu pedang dan bela diri.

Selama ini aku selalu keluar istana dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tepat saat matahari telah kembali terbenam di ufuk barat, ketika seluruh rakyat termaksud Raja─ayahku beranjak menuju dunia mimpinya. Aku selalu keluar menuju hutan terlarang dan berlatih di sana bersama guruku yang selalu setia mengajarkanku tentang teknik-teknik beladiri.

Guruku adalah mantan jendral perang kerajaanku dulu. Dengan kemampuan serta taktik perangnya tak ada yang pernah mengalahkannya. Dia adalah seorang legenda yang keberaniannya telah dituliskan dalam buku sejarah padahal dia masih hidup.

Guruku merupakan orang terdekat ayahku. Orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh ayahku. Semua rahasia kerajaan termaksud rahasia pribadinya diketahui oleh guruku. Hebat bukan?

Setiap malam guruku selalu melatihku keras. Tidak peduli dengan diriku yang seorang putri bangsawan. Anak dari sahabatnya. Dia melatihku layaknya esok adalah hari terakhir untuk perang.

Tidak jarang, ketika pulang ke rumah, banyak luka dan lebam yang menghiasi tubuhku. Yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa dilihat. Berkat ajaran tata rias mendiang sang Ratu─ibuku aku bisa menyamarkannya dengan riasan. Aku akan kembali menjadi putri yang patuh dan lemah lembut jika sang surya telah kembali menerangi bagian tempatku berpijak.

.

 **~0~**

.

Pagi menjelang dan mengharuskan aku untuk segera membuka kedua mataku. Aku tidak boleh menjadi seorang pemalas karena aku merupakan seorang panutan bagi rakyatku─walau pun mereka tidak mungkin ada melihatku di pagi buta seperti ini.

Kurentangkan tanganku kuat-kuat guna meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Walau badanku masih sakit semua akibat latihan semalam, aku tetap tidak boleh menampakkannya. Memang latihan semalam lebih berat dibanding dengan latihan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bayangkan saja, walau pun aku seorang gadis, guruku tak tanggung memberiku lawan tarung seekor binatang buas yang berada di hutan itu. Beruang yang bahkan ukurannya lebih besar tiga kali lipat dari beruang normal lainnya dan lagi tanpa senjata yang bisa kugunakan.

Guru memang kejam. Tidak tanggung-tanggung memberikan pelatihan bagi muridnya. Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang diperlakukan begitu.

Tiap kali melihatnya melatih para prajurit kerajaan, tak sekali pun ku lihat dia menggunakan binatang untuk melatih mereka.

Aku jadi sedikit iri pada mereka. Bukan hanya cara pelatihannya, tetapi karena mereka latihan secara berkelompok dan aku hanya ditemani oleh bayangan malam dengan sinar bulan yang setia menerangiku, juga binatang-binatang buas yang berada di hutan terlarang. Bisakah aku menyebutnya tidak adil? Tentu saja tidak. Karena aku adalah seorang putri dan aku selalu diperlakukan berbeda.

"Hah" aku menghela nafas sejenak ku lirik seorang dayang yang sudah berada di depanku. Aku yakin dia sudah menungguku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Ohime-sama_ air hangatnya sudah siap." Ucap dayang itu sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku heran kepada dayang itu. Sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan agar tidak perlu berlaku formal bila hanya berdua denganku, tetapi tak pernah dia hiraukan dan masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"Baiklah. _Arigato_ Tenten- _san_. Kau boleh keluar." Ucapku lembut dengan senyuman yang biasa ku tebarkan. Dia membungkuk lagi lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Selimut yang kugunakan segera ku sibakkan lantas berjalan ke arah cermin sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Tubuhku penuh dengan luka-luka kecil dan lebam. Terutama di bagian kaki dan tangan. Untung saja Tenten─ dayangku─ itu tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya bila melihat ini.

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku masuk kamar mandi, melepas semua yang melekat di tubuhku. Sejenak ku hentikan langkahku tepat di depan cermin besar lantas melirik tubuhku. Banyak bekas-bekas luka akibat latihan semalam yang terpeta di punggung, dada dan kaki-kakiku. Semoga saja luka-luka ini bisa segera hilang. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat bekas ini apalagi ayahku. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padaku terlebih pada guruku. Mengingatnya saja buatku merinding.

Aku segera menuju _efuro_ yang sudah disediakan Tenten lantas mencelupkan diriku dan menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Aroma lavender─ aroma kesukaanku─ menguar dari bak air itu. Aroma yang selalu menenangkan diriku. Tubuhku menjadi jauh lebih rileks. Walau pun sedikit meringis kala luka-luka di tubuhku merasakan air mandi ini.

Aku sengaja menyuruh para dayangku menunggu di luar kamar dan mengerjakan hal lain selain menungguku. Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin mereka melihat seluruh tubuhku yang dipenuhi luka-luka. Bisa gawat jika kondisi tubuhku sampai ke telinga Ayah─ walau itu menyimpang dari aturan kerajaan yang mengharuskan para dayang untuk selalu melayaniku termaksud mandi dan memakai pakaian.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandiku, segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tempat baju yang sudah disediakan oleh para dayangku. Merias tubuh dan menyamarkan memar di wajah serta bagian tubuhku yang tidak tertutupi oleh gaun kebangsawananku. Aku bersyukur, semua gaunku tidak ada yang mengekspos bagian belakang tubuh, seperti pakaian-pakaian yang sering digunakan oleh Hanabi─adik perempuanku.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan tempat biasa keluargaku makan. Di sana sudah ada Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan yang sudah duduk menunggu kedatangan Raja. Seperti biasa merekalah yang selalu berada di sana terlebih dahulu.

" _Ohayo, oni-sama, Hanabi-chan!_ " Sapaku pada kakak dan Hanabi.

"Hn.." Seperti biasa, kakakku yang satu itu hanya membalas sapaanku dengan sangat singkat dan tidak jelas.

" _Ohayo one-sama._ " Jawab Hanabi.

Ayah datang dan duduk di kursinya kemudian acara sarapan pagi pun dimulai. Seperti biasa acara sarapan pagi keluarga kelajaan hanya diselingi keheningan. Dalam tata krama, dilarang keras mengeluarkan suara pada saat makan.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa. Hanya diselingi oleh kegiatan-kegiatan yang menyebalkan dan wajib kulakukan. Aku ingin malam cepat tiba, agar aku bisa latihan. Aku bosan jika harus melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu lembut seperti ini. menyulam, belajar tata krama, hukum kerajaan, pajak, dan hal-hal lain yang sangat membosankan. Lagipula buat apa aku melakukan ini semua toh ayah sepertinya tidak membutuhkanku di istana ini.

Salahkah aku jika menginginkan sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi? Mungkin seperti perang. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Sudah ada peraturan tentang pengendalian perang antar kerajaan, jadi tidak mungkin sesuatu yang seperti di khayalanku itu terjadi.

" _Ohime-sama_. Anda dipanggil oleh Baginda Raja." Ucap seorang prajurit penjaga yang memang biasanya diutus untuk menyampaikan pesan untukku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. _Arigato, ne_?" balasku dengan senyum dan membuat pengawal itu bersemu merah.

Mungkin senyumku sangat manis, sampai-sampai pengawal itu bersemu. Banggaku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Baginda!" Aku menunduk hormat kemudian mendongak menatap ayah di singgasananya. "Apa ada masalah, hingga baginda memanggilku?" Lanjutku bertanya lembut.

"Minggu depan calon suamimu akan berkunjung ke kerajaan ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik! Dan jangan membuat semuanya berantakan." Ucap ayahku memandangiku lekat-lekat untuk memastikan ucapannya sungguh-sungguh.

" _Haik._ " jawabku.

Inilah yang paling aku benci menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Selalu diatur-atur dan harus mengikuti semua peraturan termaksud dengan calon suamiku. Pernikahan antar keluarga kerajaan. Dalilnya untuk kemakmuran rakyat padahal menyimpan maksud terselubung di dalamnya. Aku tahu mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya sedikit senang dengan keberadaanku.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dan seperti apa calon suamiku itu. Yang jelas dia adalah seorang pangeran. Walau mungkin bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku, aku tetap harus menikahinya. Ah... Aku benci peraturan itu. Tidak bisakah aku menikahi pria pilihanku sendiri?

Tidak terasa langkahku membawaku ke dalam ruangan pribadiku. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu semua kegiatan yang telah ku lakukan tiap malamnya.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, mendekap tubuhku. Mengingat-ingat semua kenangan dari masa kecil hingga sekarang.

Padahal dulu ayah sangat menyangi kami. Beliau adalah pribadi yang hangat dan selalu bercanda dengan kami─ anak-anaknya. Walau di depan bawahannya selalu dingin dan tegas, tetapi tidak jika sudah di hadapan kami. Dia selalu memberikan senyum kepada kami. Selalu menyempatkan diri bermain dan selalu melihat perkembangan kami.

Tetapi semuanya sudah berubah. Seolah masa lalu adalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Sosoknya yang dulu telah hilang. Sekarang dia tidak pernah lagi menampakkan sisi hangatnya. Dia dingin tak tersentuh.

Hanya Ratu yang bisa mengubahnya. Membuatnya kembali menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan lembut di depan kami. Tetapi sayang itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi. Sosok hangat ayah telah hilang bersamaan ketika _Oka-sama_ dipanggil oleh _Kami-sama._

 **Hinata POV END**

Seperti biasa Hinata akan melakukan latihan ketika matahari telah beranjak untuk menyinari bagian belahan bumi yang lain. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan langkah yang sangat ringan, pelan, lembut, dan hampir tak terdeteksi. Dia melangkah seakan sedang berjalan di atas udara, benar-benar sudah terlatih.

Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Walau kebanyakan pencahayaan ruangan kerajaan tersebut temaram, namun Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Di depannya kini berjalan dua penjaga dengan tombak lancip yang mereka bawa. Tubuh tegap nan besar, mungkin bila dia masihlah seorang Hyuga Hinata yang lembut dan lemah, dia akan merasa takut, mungkin juga dia akan menangis karena terlalu takut.

Hinata kemudian bersembunyi di balik bayangan gelap pada dinding dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Tiap latihan Hinata tidaklah menggunakan pakaian kebangsawanannya, dia hanya menggunakan pakaian layaknya seorang lelaki yang bekerja di kandang kuda dengan ukuran yang pas di tubuh tentunya.

Kedua penjaga itu sudah melewati dirinya, sama seperti melewati dinding yang lain. Hinata tak terlihat seperti angin yang biasa mereka hirup. Tak ada rasa curiga, atau pun tanda-tanda ketika menemukan penyusup. Mereka terus berjalan dan terus mengawasi, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang baru mereka lewati.

Hinata bernafas lega. Walau dia yakin tak akan ketahuan, namun sebagian dari dirinya masihlah merasa takut. Takut jika ketahuan dan mendapat hukuman yang berat. Bukan, bukannya dia takut dipenjara atau dihukum pancung, namun yang lebih mengerikan adalah dia tidak akan lagi berlatih dan gurunya yang akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih mengerikan. Hal yang sangat ditakutkan oleh Hinata.

Kembali dijejakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Dia sudah berhasil melewati penjagaan pertama, tinggal dua penjagaan lain. Penjaga pintu masuk kerajaan dan penjaga untuk halaman kerajaan. Matanya kemudian berubah lebih tajam dengan urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar matanya. Byakugan─kemampuan yang hanya diwariskan oleh keturunanya─dapat melihat ke seluruh arah, walau gelap dan terhalang pun penglihatannya bisa menembusnya.

Sekitar sepuluh meter arah depan terdapat dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk kerajaan, lima belas meter dari arah selatan beberapa penjaga sedang berdiskusi, dan tidak jauh dari mereka dari arah utara terdapat seorang penjaga di atas menara yang mengarahkan lampu suar.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit." Gumam Hinata.

Dia kemudian berlari dengan masih mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya, menghindar dari penglihatan para penjaga, dengan melempar sesuatu hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi dan membuat fokus para penjaga teralih sebentar yang tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Hinata.

Setelah melewati penjaga pintu, dia kemudian langsung bersembunyi di balik tanaman bongsai besar mirip harimau. Para penjaga yang tadi berdiskusi tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dan sekarang dirinya sedang berfokus pada si pemegang suar yang dia arahkan terus-menerus. Ketika penjaga tersebut mengarahkannya menjauh dari Hinata, Hinata kemudian segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk cepat berlari dan bergegas menuju hutan terlarang.

Sekitar dua ratus meter dari kerajaannya dan jalan masuk hutan, dapat dilihat adanya sebuah penerangan dari lampu pelita yang digantung di salah satu pohon. Penerangannya memang temaram, namun itu semua tak berefek pada penglihatan Hinata yang bisa melihat layaknya ketika matahari menynari tempatnya tinggal.

"Kau terlambat Hinata!?"

Seorang yang Hinata yakini adalah gurunya muncul dan menegurnya. Sosok bertubuh besar dan kekar dengan tampang datarnya. Dialah Tobirama senju. Walau sifatnya seperti itu, dia tetap oramg yang baik, buktinya dia mau mengajariku beladiri.

"Maaf _sensei_!" Sesal Hinata. "Penjagaan telah ditingkatkan, jadi aku harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. tidak mungkin aku memukul mereka hingga pingsan, bisa-bisa terjadi kekacauan dan aku tidak mungkin bisa datang latihan sekarang." lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Memang benar akhir-akhir ini penjagaan di sekitar kerajaan makin bertambah padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya kekacauan, kudeta, perang, atau sejenisnya.

"Yah sudahlah... Pemanasanlah dulu!" Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan Hinata pemberat untuk kemudian dia gunakan, kaki, tangan, termaksud lengan atas, serta pemberat yang seperti rompi. Yang beratnya rata-rata tiga puluh kilogram dan rompi seberat enam puluh lima kilo gram.

Setelah semua perlengkapan pemberat digunakan, dia kemudian melakukan pemanasan. Mulai pemanasan ringan hingga yang berat. Kemudian memulai latihannya.

Sebuah pedang yang tajam dan terawat berada digenggamannya lantas dia gunakan untuk melakukan tarian pedang yang sudah diajarkan oleh gurunya dengan menambahkan beberapa gerakan. Seketika kayu-kayu berdiameter tiga puluh sentimeter tertebas menjadi beberapa bagian dengan potongan yang sangat halus.

Hinata kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, memfokuskan pandangannya ke kayu lain yang akan dia tebas. Pandangan matanya tajam menatap kayu-kayu itu seolah kayu tersebut adalah musuhnya. Hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutnya sebelum mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah kayu-kayu itu. Lagi-lagi kayu tersebut tertebas rapi dengan potongan yang halus.

Dia menghunuskan pedang tanpa merasakan beban yang berada di tubuhnya. Memotong layaknya sebuah pudding yang ingin dia makan.

"Kau sudah lebih baik menggunakan pedang. Gerakanmu sudah bagus, tak ada gerakan yang sia-sia dan sepertinya kau menambahkan beberapa gerakan dalam tarian pedang itu, tapi itu bagus. Kau sudah banyak perkembangan." Ucap guru itu tiba-tiba.

"Ah... Benarkah?" Sahutnya. "Tapi aku masih merasa ada yang kurang _sensei_ , tetapi aku tdak tahu itu apa." Lanjut Hinata dengan raut bingung menghentikan semua gerakannya. "Aku sepertinya tidak merasa puas dengan hasilku itu─ Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang."

"Mungkin kau membutuhkan seorang lawan yang hebat." Sahut guru Hinata memperhatikan raut bingung gadis itu.

"Mungkin saja. Karena selama latihan, aku hanya menebas benda mati dan hanya melawanmu, juga melawan binatang buas hutan ini─ ah. Maksudku kau hebat guru, aku bahkan sulit mengalahkanmu, tapi, benar apa yang _sensei_ katakan aku butuh lawan lain yang bisa memuaskanku."

"Kalau begitu besok siang kau datanglah ke pelataran. Akan ada pertandingan tarung antar para petarung. Bergabunglah dengan mereka dan bisa saja kau akan mendapatkan lawan yang bisa membuatmu puas."

"Memang bisa?"

"Kau tinggal menyamar saja. Aku akan membantumu."

"Wah... benarkah.. _Arigato sensei. Hontoni arigato._ Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Sakura berbinar. Pedang yang ia pegang terjatuh lantaran terlalu girang.

"Hn. Kita akhiri sampai di sini. Besok kau tidak usah datang latihan. Besok aku akan mempersiapkan segala yang diperlukan untuk perjalananku ke Utara, ke kerajaan Nara. Raja mengutusku ke sana menggantikan beliau. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu." Ucap guru Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menyarungi pedangnya dan pedang Hinata.

"Hhhhh... Kalau begitu selama seminggu aku tidak akan latihan?" Ujar Hinata sendu sambil memperhatikan gurunya dan melepas pemberat yang ia gunakan.

"Sudahlah! Hanya seminggu. Lagi pula tubuhmu juga membutuhkan istirahat. Jadi selama seminggu istirahatkan tubuhmu dan jangan datang ke sini untuk berlatih. Kau mengertikan Hinata!?" kata guru Hinata tegas. Berbaik memberikan Hinata tatapan tak ada penolakan dan bantahan.

" _Haik_..." jawab Hinata tersentak. Bagaimana bisa gurunya tahu dia akan datang untuk latihan sendiri? Apa terlalu jelas di wajahnya?

"Kalau begitu pulanglah! Istirahat dan besok siang kau bisa ke pelataran untuk pertarungan nyatamu dengan orang lain. Aku akan membantumu."

" _Haik._ " Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa menuruti perkataan gurunya tanpa bantahan.

.

.

.

"Uh..." Keluh seorang gadis yang masih dalam posisi tidurnya, "kata _sensei_ aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Bangun sebelum dayang datang dan membuat tubuh menghangat. Apa-apaan itu? Tidur saja tidak cukup dua jam dan sekarang harus membuat tubuhku menghangat, jelas aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aaaahhh..." dengan terpaksa Hinata bangun, mendudukkan diri dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, digerakan tubuhnya layaknya sedang meditasi. Kakinya dia sila-kan, dan kedua tangannya dia tangkupkan sambil memejamkan mata.

Perlahan hawa di sekitar tubuhnya berubah hangat lambat laun berubah panas. Bulir-bulir peluh berlomba-lomba bermunculan dan membasahi tubuhnya. Gaun tidur yang dia gunakan lambat-lambat basah akibat keringat yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan Hinata membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, memakai kembali selimutnya, dan menunggu hingga dayangnya masuk ke kamar.

Selang beberapa menit seorang dayang memasuki kamarnya. Kembali Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya membaring dan mulai memerankan peran layaknya orang sakit. Menutup erat kedua mata dan membuat tubuhnya seolah tengah menggigil untuk meyakinkan dayang tersebut.

" _Hime-sama...~_ " panggil dayang itu.

" _Hime-sama...~_ " sekali lagi dia mencoba memanggil Hinata agar terbangun.

Tidak ada sahutan, dayang itu maju perlahan dan mencoba membangunkannya. Berfikir apakah boleh seorang dayang sepertinya boleh menyentuh putrid itu. pasalnya selama ini Hinata tak pernah mau disentuh oleh para dayang.

Kaki dayang itu semakin mendekat, hingga ia bisa melihat keadaan Hinata. Tanpa disentuh pun dayang itu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada _Hime-_ nya itu. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang penuh peluh serta sedikit menggigil. Disentuhnya tubuh Hinata dan ia pun semakin terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh Hinata yang menghangat. " _Hi_ ─astaga... _Ohime-sama_ , badan anda panas sekali. Ap.. Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap dayang itu panik dan bergegas keluar mencari pertolongan.

Dirasanya dayang itu sudah tidak berada di dalam kamarnya, sebelah matanya perlahan mengintip dari kelopak mata.

"Hhhh..." hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari bibirnya, "dayang tadi mudah sekali dibihongi." Kikiknya pelan.

 _Krieeet_...

Merasa pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang, dia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa _Hime-sama_ seperti itu. Aku baru saja akan membangunkannya, namun tidak jadi, karena badannya panas dan menggigil." Jelas dayang yang tadi dibohongi oleh Hinata.

"Apa keluarga kerajaan lain sudah mengetahui ini?" Tanya seseorang yang diyakini Hinata adalah seorang tabib. Ah.. mungkin saja orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang dimaksud oleh _sensei_ -nya.

"Belum Nyonya." Jawab dayang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong kau keluarah dulu, aku ingin memeriksanya." Titah tabib itu dan mempersiapkan perlengkapannya

" _Haik. Arigato gozaimasu._ "

...

...

"Kau boleh membuka matamu!" Pinta sang tabib kepada Hinata. "Aku orang yang dimintai Tobirama untuk membantumu _Hime_. Bertahanlah hingga keluargamu menghampirimu dan kau boleh tidur aku akan membangunkanmu sebentar."

"Baiklah. _arigato gozaimasu_ , Nona Tsunade dan panggil saja aku Hinata sama seperti sensei memanggilku jika kita hanya berdua."

"Baiklah dan panggil aku Tsunade." Potong Tsunade.

"Ah... _Arigato_ Tsunade _-san_." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

 **.**

 **~0~**

 **.**

 _Hosh... hosh... hosh..._

"Hm... Banyak ternyata yang datang. Kira-kira lawan-lawannya seperti apa?" Ucap seorang dengan tudung yang menutupi tubuhnya. Penutup kepala dari jubah yang dia gunakan membuat rupa wajahnya hampir tak terlihat. Mata _almetish_ -nya melihat-lihat suasana di sekitar gedung. Dia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan mirip kolosium namun beratap untuk tempat duduk para penonton.

 _ **Pendaftaran pertandingan akan ditutup setengah jam lagi, jadi siapa saja yang ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini harap mendaftar sekarang juga. Baik para pasukan kerajaan atau pun untuk penduduk lokal dan luar kerajaan.**_

Terdengar pengumuman batas pendaftaran oleh seorang panitia, dia kemudian menjajakan kakinya lebih cepat agar tak sampai terlambat.

Akhirnya setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu dirinya bisa sampai pada tempat pendaftaran dan untunglah dia belum terlambat.

"Ano... Saya mau mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta." Ucapnya pada seorang yang bertugas mencatat para peserta pertandingan.

"Saya juga." Timpal seseorang dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut model _spike_ _orange_ dengan tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya. Iris birunya menampakkan raut cemas. Pakaian yang dikenakannya hampir mirip dengan Hinata namun tanpa tudung. Pakaian model seperti seorang peternak.

"Hah... Untunglah kalian masih sempat. Kalian hampir saja terlambat. Kalau begitu ucapkan siapa nama kalian."

"Saya Hiruka." Ucap seorang bertudung. Atau Hinata yang tengah menyamar menjadi orang lain.

"Saya Naruto." Lanjut pemuda itu. Pakaian orange penuh peluh─mungkin karena berlari ke sini─ dengan pedang yang dia sampirkan di punggungnya. Pedang yang memiliki motif rubah pada pegangannya. Hitam dan orange merupakan perpaduan warna pada sarungnya dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan. Pedang yang belum pernah Hinata lihat di kerajaannya.

Setelah pendaftaran, mereka kemudian berjalan masuk dan menunggu pengumuman tentang siapa lawan tanding mereka nanti. Lorong kolosium yang mereka jejaki nampak remang-remang, karena pencahayaan hanya berasal dari sinar yang masuk dari cela-cela dinding.

Entah sengaja atau tidak. Lampu-lampu yang biasanya digunakan sebagai sumber pencahayaan tidak digunakan. Mungkin ini salah satu tes dalam pertandingan ini, mengingat lorong dalam kolosium seperti labirin yang memungkinkan orang bisa saja tersesat dan mengurangi jumlah peserta.

 _Pintar sekali._

Namun bukan berarti Hinata akan tersesat. Walau dia tidak pernah datang dan memasuki lorong dalam kolosium itu dia tidak akan tersesat. Cukup mengandalkan indra pendengarannya dan penglihatannya dia bisa mengetahui di mana letak ruangan para peserta menunggu arahan selanjutnya.

Salah satu kelebihan dari keturunan Hyuga dan hanya dimiliki oleh turunannya adalah mata mereka yang bisa melihat tembus pandang. Selain itu, berkat latihan yang selama ini ia lakukan, semakin mempertajam indranya.

"Hai..." Sapa pemuda itu pada Hiruka─Hinata dan membuat fokusnya teralih pada pemuda itu, namun bukan berarti dia akan menatap pemuda itu. "Aku Naruto." Ucapnya sambil menujurkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata diam tak membalas uluran tangan laki-laki di sampingnya itu dan hanya menatap kedepannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hah.. Kau dingin sekali. Aku hanya ingin mencari teman bicara. Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan menunggu pertandingan." Keluhnya sambil mengamati keadaan di sepanjang lorong yang mereka tapaki.

' _Benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini, tapi jika aku meladeninya, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan mengetahui identitasku. Tapi kalau berdiam terus pasti akan membosankan. Lalu apakah aku harus menyapanya juga, tapi─ ah... astaga, kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri sih. Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja dia berkoar sendiri, toh nanti juga dia akan diam jika bosan._ ' Pikir Hinata seraya memperhatika jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Ah... Tidak lama lagi kita sampai." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata melirik laki-laki itu sekilas. _'Apa dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sama sepertiku?'_ pikirnya kemudian.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja. Apa kau tidak merasa gugup bertemu dengan petarung yang lain?" sekali lagi pemuda itu bertanya. tak memedulikan jika Hinata terganggu.

Hinata ingin sekali menjawab bahwa dia malah semakin bersemangat bertemu mereka. Dia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan para petarung yang lain dan dia tidak sabar untuk segera bertarung tetapi mulutnya seakan terkunci, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari mulutnya sebagai jawaban. Kebiasaan dari pembelajaran yang biasa dia dapatkan membuatnya seperti boneka yang hanya akan menyahuti pertanyaan yang menurutnya penting. Tuntutan kerajaan memaksanya menjadi seorang putri yang anggun dan hanya bisa berbicara seperlunya saja.

Diam dan mengamati adalah prinsipnya. Sangat membosankan. Apa yang dipikirkan tidak bisa tersampaikan dan hanya bisa dipendam. Lagipula untuk saat ini dia pun tak boleh asal bunyi, menyahuti orang. Bukan tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengenali suaranya dan membuatnya harus terkurung lagi dalam istana tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Lima menit berlalu sepanjang perjalanan hanya diselingi oleh kata-kata Naruto yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Hinata. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Walau sebenarnya ingin sekali juga berkomentar, tetapi karena prinsipnya─ atau mungkin kebiasaannya─ dia hanya bisa berdiam dan mendengarkan.

Pemuda itu pun diam sejenak karena melihat cahaya di ujung lorong yang mereka lewati. Hinata tidak merasa heran sama sekali, karena ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu jadi terdiam. Setelah lima belas menit berjalan dan melewati cabang-cabang lorong mereka akhirnya sampai.

Ada sedikit rasa senang yang mencuat dari diri Hinata ketika tahu bahwa mereka telah sampai. Itu artinya sebentar lagi dia akan bertanding dan bisa mendapatkan lawan yang bisa memuaskannya, tidak seperti hewan-hewan buas yang biasa dia hadapi di hutan terlarang. Yang walau mereka kuat, besar, dan buas, namun gerakannya sangat mudah terbaca dan dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Hinata.

Mereka kemudian memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat besar─yang bahkan bisa menampung ribuan prajurit atau bahkan puluhan ribu. Banyak sekali peserta yang mengikuti pertandingan itu. Tak heran sih sebetulnya, karena hadiah yang ditawarkan sangatlah menggiurkan, satu peti emas yang bisa membuatmu kaya hingga tujuh turunan dan tidak hanya itu pemenangnya juga mendapat gelar penghormatan dari sang raja. Kurang apa coba?

Tetapi tak banyak juga peserta yang mengikuti hanya untuk menjajahkan kekuatan mereka terutama untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya pada kerajaan lain. Bukan hanya para tentara kerajaan Hyuga yang menjadi pesertanya, ada juga rakyat biasa dan petarung dari luar bahkan prajurit dari kerajaan lain pun ikut berpartisipasi.

 _ **...Karena pendaftaran telah ditutup, kami akan mengumumkan tata cara pertandingan ini. Pertandingan ini terdiri dari tiga babak. Dan masing-masing peserta akan dibagi menjadi empat grup Kalian bisa melihatnya sebentar...~**_

 _ **Sekian.**_

Berakhirnya pengumuman tersebut, membuat para peserta segera menuju tempat pertandingannya setelah sebelumnya melihat nama dan grup mereka.

"Kau masuk grup apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti Hinata. "Ku harap kita tidak satu grup. Aku tidak mau melawanmu selain di babak final nanti." Lanjutnya beserta dengan cengirannya yang berhasil membuat Hinata sedikit terpesona.

' _Tampan._ ' Ucap batin Hinata tanpa sadar.

Sadar akan ucapannya tadi, segera digelengkan kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia terpesona kepada pemuda yang baru saja dia kenal yang bahkan akan menjadi lawan tandingnya nanti.

"Sepertinya kita tidak se-grup. Lihatlah namumu dan namaku berada di grup yang berbeda." Sahut Hinata dengan mengubah suaranya.

"Hah... syukurlah. Aku harap kita bertemu di babak final nanti. Kau jangan sampai kalah yah!"

Hinata tak menjawab, tetapi mengangguk. Rasanya dia juga ingin melawan pemuda itu. intuisinya mengatakan laki-laki itu kuat dan bisa memuaskannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hah… akhirnya chapter 1 di update. Kali ini mickey membuatnya dengan gendre yang berbeda. Fict ini terisnpirasi dari khayalan aneh yang di dapat dari toilet (malu =,=). Hahaha… **^o^** (cengir ala Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala), tapi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh -_-. Aku dapatnya juga pas mandi kok. Ah.. kalian pasti juga pernah merasa, kebanyakan dapat ide itu pada saat berada di Kamar mandi, hahaha... :-D, aku pernah dengar sih kalau di kamar mandi itu pikiran kita biasa fokus, jadi gampang dapat ide (tapi itu tergantung dari pribadinya masing-masing) ,

Oh.. iya, pasti ada yang merasa merasa anehkan dengan deskripsi istana dan kerajaan serta pakaian yang Hinata pakai? maaf yah, karena aku gak mengambil dari referensi jadi mungkin agak membingungkan. Penggambaran kerajaannya seperti kerajaan eropa dulu, tapi aku gabungkan dengan dengan adat jepang (tapi karena tidak terlalu di ceritakan dalam fict ini jadi jangan terlalu dipirkan, yah... ^,^) nikmati saja ceritanya.

Dan kalau kalian ada yang merasa aneh dengan jalan ceritanya, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menuangkannya dalam kolom review. Aku sangat senang jika ada kritik, saran, atau bahkan yang lain yang bisa membantuku dalam hal penulisan dan penambahan ide untuk cerita kedepannya.

Akhir curhat, Mickey ucapkan terima kasih karena meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. moga gak membosankan yah.

Hehehe... ".

 **Mind to RNR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita sebelumnya**

" _Kau masuk grup apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti Hinata. "Ku harap kita tidak satu grup. Aku tidak mau melawanmu selain di babak final nanti." Lanjutnya beserta dengan cengirannya yang berhasil membuat Hinata sedikit terpesona._

" _Sepertinya kita tidak se-grup. Lihatlah namumu dan namaku berada di grup yang berbeda." Sahut Hinata dengan mengubah suaranya._

" _Hah... syukurlah. Aku harap kita bertemu di babak final nanti. Kau jangan sampai kalah yah!"_

 _Hinata tak menjawab, tetapi mengangguk. Rasanya dia juga ingin melawan pemuda itu. intuisinya mengatakan laki-laki itu kuat dan bisa memuaskannya._

 **~O~**

 **Pair:** Naruto & Hinata

 **Rate:** T

 **DISCLAIMER :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Real of Princess **Mickey_Miki**

Real Of The Princess

.

.

.

" _Apa kalian siap!?" Tanya pembawa acara tersebut pada para penonton. Dengan gayanya yang menggebu membuat para penonton semakin bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk segera menonton pertarungan tersebut._

 _ **SIAP...!**_ _Balas penoton serentak_

" _Baiklah tapi sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan pertandingan ini. Untuk babak pertama ini, para petarung dipisahkan dalam delapan grup dan mereka akan melakukakan battle royal. Battle royal adalah pertarungan semua petarung dalam satu ring. Jadi bagi setiap petarung semuanya adalah musuh! Dan siapa pun yang mampu berdiri hingga akhir tidak terelminasi dialah pemenangnya. Dan petarung yang tereliminasi bila mereka pingsan dan tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingannya atau mengucapkan kata_ _ **menyerah**_ _. Para peserta untuk grup ini terdiri dari 120 petarung. Dan pertarungan untuk battle royal...─"_

 _ **Ting...**_

"─ _dimulai!"_

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit para peserta yang menjadi pembuka dalam pertandingan memasuki arena dan peserta yang lain─yang belum mendapatkan giliran bertanding naik ke lantai dua untuk menonton pertandingan.

Pemuda yang bersamanya juga berada dalam grup peserta awal yang menjadi pembuka pertandingan.

Ternyata _felling_ -nya benar, laki-laki itu akan menjadi lawan yang baik untuk memuaskannya. _Skill_ -nya benar-benar hebat. Semua gerakannya terarah dan tidak satu pun yang sia-sia. Walau terlihat biasa namun kesemua gerakannya tidak ada yang meleset.

Kemampuannya dalam menghindari, lalu melawan balik, semuanya telah diperhitungkan sebelumnya. Tetapi satu hal yang ingin Hinata lihat adalah kemampuan pemuda itu dalam memainkan pedangnya. Selama pertandingan berlangsung tak sekali pun pemuda itu menyentuh apalagi memainkan pedangnya.

Memang tanpa pedang pun laki-laki itu tak sekali pun pernah terdesak atau pun terkena pukulan dari lawan-lawannya. Malah ia bertarung dengan santai.

"Lumayan, setidaknya bisa sedikit memuaskanku." Gumam Hinata dengan seringai. Senyum yang belum pernah dia nampakkan sebelumnya bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri. Senyum _psyco_ yang menginginkan sesuatu─ dan tidak akan berhenti bila belum terpuaskan.

Hinata sedikit berpaling dari pertandingan itu. Mengamati setiap peserta lain yang belum bertanding. Ada beberapa orang yang membentuk kelompok, mungkin membuat rencana untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. Mereka orang-orang yang bukan berasal dari kerajaannya. Lebih terlihat seperti pekerja bayaran yang melakukan pekerjaan apa saja agar mendapatkan uang, walau pekerjaan kotor sekalipun termaksud membunuh.

Ada juga peserta yang sama seperti dirinya. Menghindari interaksi dari peserta lain sambil mengamati keadaan juga peserta yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti.

Sedang yang lainnya─para prajurit kerajaan─saling bercengkrama seakan mereka masihlah sedang berlatih, mereka tampak tak memiliki beban dalam pertandingan ini. Memang itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kegugupan atau bahkan cara mereka untuk saling mencari kelemahan?

Kembali pandangannya dia alihkan ke arena pertandingan. Rupanya pesertanya tidak sebanyak yang tadi, sekitar tiga puluhan yang tersisa termaksud pemuda bernama Naruto.

Dilihatnya laki-laki itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk menangkis pukulan musuh dan memberikan tendangan pada musuhnya yang lain. Dia bertarung melawan lima orang. Sepertinya peserta yang lain mulai tertarik padanya dan berniat menyingkirkan dia terlebih dahulu sebelum saling menyerang.

Banyak sorakan menggema di atribun penonton menyuarakan namanya─ mendukungnya ─yang kebanyakan adalah penonton wanita─ termaksud para peserta yang belum mendapatkan giliran bertanding. Mereka juga ternyata menyukai cara bertarung pemuda itu.

Ada juga seseorang dari grupnya yang bertarung hebat. Lelaki botak dan bertubuh besar juga kekar. Dia juga menghadapi beberapa orang yang sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Memang dia hebat namun cara bertarungnya sangat brutal dan tak terarah. Dia tidak segan-segan memukuli lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya bahkan sudah mengakui kekalahan.

 _Sangat pantas untuk dihabisi._

Perhatiannya kembali kepada pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawannya yang tadi, bahkan lawan yang lain pun baru saja dikalahkan.

Kini tersisa dirinya dengan lelaki brutal tadi. walau melihat lawannya yang besar dia tidak gentar sedikitpun, bahkan terkesan santai. Seolah lawan yang berada di depannya itu sama seperti lawan-lawan yang sudah dia kalahkan sebelumnya, bahkan pedangnya tidak dia gunakan.

Laki-laki botak itu terlihat geram akan sikap pemuda itu. Dia merasa diremehkan. Laki-laki botak itu lantas menerjang Naruto. Berkali-kali melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Naruto, namun tak satupun yang berhasil mengenainya. Bahkan Naruto terlihat santai menghindari serangan pria botak itu.

Berpaling, menunduk, bergerak ke kanan lalu ke kiri, kemudian menunduk lagi. Gerakan yang tidak membutuhkan energy banyak. Naruto bahkan terlihat seperti sedang menari.

Laki-laki botak itu berteriak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto. Entah apa yang di ucapkan atau dilakukan Naruto hingga membuat pria botak itu sangat geram terhadapnya dan ketika laki-laki botak itu menyerangnya lagi dengan pukulan, Naruto tak lagi menghindar namun menagkisnya dengan satu tangan, lalu menarik laki-laki botak itu dan langsung melayangkan pukulan tepat ke wajah laki-laki itu dan membuat laki-laki itu terlempar sekitar lima meter ke depannya dan pingsan seketika.

Hinata takjub melihatnya lantas menyunggingkan sebuah senyum _evil_ -nya. Dia sangat senang melihat pertandingan itu─gerakan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sangat hebat. Walau mungkin masih sedikit dari banyak gerakannya─yang hebat─ dari yang dia tampilkan tadi.

...******...

 **Hinata POV**

"Hei... Bagaimana? Aku hebatkan?" Tanyanya dengan cengiran yang dia tampilkan. Panjang umur laki-laki ini, baru saja aku pikirkan dia sudah berdiri di depanku sekarang.

"Hn..." Jawabku malas. Memang dia sangat hebat, gerakan yang dia gunakan semuanya tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Semua lawan-lawannya bahkan tak ada yang berkutik melawannya sekalipun dengan laki-laki botak tadi. Dan sepanjang pertandingannya yang tadi ku tonton tak sekali pun aku melihatnya terkena pukulan.

"Hanya itu saja?" Ku lihat dia sangat terkejut dengan jawabanku. Memang itulah yang bisa aku ucapkan. Memang apalagi? Aku mengakui kehebatannya, tetapi kemampuan yang dia gunakan tadi tidaklah hebat-hebat, semuanya gerakan biasa. Aku memang sempat takjub padanya, namun untuk kemampuannya masih sedikit yang ku lihat, jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia hebat.

"Apa kau ingin menerima pujianku?" Tanyaku dan dia hanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia memang menginginkannya. "Aku tidak bisa memujimu sebelum melihat semua kemampuanmu. Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main tadi." Lanjutku. Aku melihatnya terkejut karena perkataanku.

"Hehehehe... Kau tahu rupanya." Ucapnya dengan cengiran. Dia kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Kau ternyata hebat bisa melihatnya. Aku jadi ingin segera bertarung melawanmu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita akan bertemu di final." Sahutku sebelum berjalan menuju arena pertandingan. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertarung melawannya. Aku ingin melihat semua kemampuannya.

Tibalah aku di arena. Ternyata jika dilihat dari sini arena pertandingannya sangat besar, bahkan bisa menampung setengah dari keseluruhan prajurit kerajaanku. Tidak seperti saat di lantai dua ketika melihat para petarung bertarung tadi.

Semua peserta sudah berkumpul dan ternyata banyak juga prajurit kerajaan yang berada satu grup denganku termaksud... "Neji- _nii_." Gumamku tidak percaya. Ternyata kakakku sendiri mengikuti pertandingan ini.

Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku adalah adiknya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Walau dia terlihat keras namun dia-lah yang paling perhatian, dia juga menyayangiku. Saat aku terbaring di kamar tadi, dia bahkan menyempatkan diri melihatku walau tidak menegurku, tetapi dari sorot matanya dapat ku lihat ada kekhawatiran.

Dia adalah orang yang sangat mengetahui diriku selain ibuku. Dia selalu tahu jika aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia... Dia...

Oh... _Kami-sama_ , semoga saja dia tidak menyadari aku.

 _ **Mulaaaaiiiii...**_

Akhir kata pembuka sebagai tanda pertandingan telah dimulai. Seseorang langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arahku. Dia adalah salah satu prajurit bawahan kakakku. Walau aku tidak pernah melihatnya, namun ikatan di kepalanya adalah tanda bahwa dia salah satu bawahan dari kakak.

Aku sedikit terkejut akibat serangannya, namun dengan mudah dapat kuhindari. Sedikit kuarahkan kakiku kebelakang hingga dengan leluasa tangaku bisa memukul tengkuknya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak suka membuat gerakan yang bisa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, selama lawanku yang ku anggap tidak terlalu kuat.

Melihat temannya yang jatuh pengsan karena pukulanku, para prajurit lain datang dan berniat membalasku dan menjadi lawanku selanjutnya. Tidak sulit mengalahkan mereka, karena mereka tidaklah terlalu kuat. Aku hanya menghindar dan menotok mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan.

Tidak mau menghadapi kakak, aku pun menjauh darinya, namun belum sempat berjalan jauh, para prajurit lain datang dan menghadangku. Aku pun kembali melawan mereka sambil berpura-pura berlari sedikit agar jarakku dengan kakak semakin jauh.

Aku bisa merasakan mereka menggunakan bahasa isyarat lewat mata dan pergerakan tubuhnya. Mungkin mereka akan mencoba gerakan kerja sama, yang sudah mereka latih. Yah.. Apapun itu jika bisa membuatku senang silahkan. Ck...

Ternyata dugaanku benar, mereka mulai melakukannya dan menyerangku. Gerakan mereka ini, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah 'burung dalam sangkar', dimana mereka sengaja menjebak lawannya agar bisa berada di tengah-tengah kurungan dan mereka akan memulai menyerang secara beruntun hingga lawannya kelelahan yang lantas diakhiri dengan sekali serang oleh mereka.

Hm.. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan kalah dengan gerakan itu. Terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, karena gerakan mereka itu belumlah sempurna.

Salah seorang dari mereka menyerangku dan dengan cepat aku kembali memukul tengkuknya sebelum mereka kembali menyerangku. Melihat temannya yang jatuh membuat mereka sedikit gentar melawanku. Kembali seseorang menyeranku lagi dan dengan gerakan yang sama aku kembali memukul tengkuknya.

Terus. Dan terus mereka menyerang dan kembali memukul tengkuk mereka bahkan ada juga yang ku totok agar tak bergerak sampai akhirnya mereka semua ku tumbangkan.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat sekeliling, ternyata hampir semua petarung telah tumbang.

Aku juga bisa melihat kak Neji sedang melawan lawan yang tangguh. Aku mengakui kakak memang sangat kuat, dan tidak pernah ku dengar ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkannya dan membuatnya terdesak, hingga sekarang.

Kakak melawan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki potur tubuh lebih besar darinya, sedikit brewok, dan wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Menyeramkan dalam versiku sebenarnya, dia seperti seorang penjahat india. Penjahat yang bulan lalu telah tertangkap karena kejahatannya. Menculik gadis-gadis di kerajaanku lalu menjualnya dan sebagian dijadikan sebagai budak.

Kakak terengah melawan laki-laki itu. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya bahkan pakaiannya pun sebagian sudah basah. Terdapat beberapa lebam di wajahnya karena terkena pukulan lelaki itu juga luka gores di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sampai bajunya pun banyak robekannya karena senjata yang di gunakan oleh laki-laki penjahat india itu.

Salah satu kebiasaan kakak. Dia tidak suka menggunakan senjata dalam duel pertarungan seperti ini. Terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan beladirinya.

Dan mataku sukses membulat kala melihat kakak yang sedang bersimbuh akibat tendangan laki-laki itu di uluh hatinya dan laki-laki itu juga mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher kakak. Apa yang orang itu pikirkan? Apa dia berniat membunuh kakak tanpa memedulikan aturan pertandingan ini? Apa sedari awal tujuannya memang adalah kakak? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menolong kakak.

Aku berlari menerjangnya, saat pedang itu akan mengenai leher kakak, aku segera menangkisnya dengan pedang prajurit kakak yang tadi ku kalahkan. Kakak terkejut melihatku, tapi tidak lama karena dia sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Semoga saja dia tidak sadar kalau aku adalah adiknya.

Pandanganku beralih pada laki-laki yang hampir membunuh kakakku. Jubah yang ku gunakan sedikit berkibar akibat angin yang berhembus. Aku bertarung masih menggunakan jubahku, karena wajahku hanya bisa tertutupi oleh jubah yang kugunakan.

"He... Ada yang berani rupanya..." Ucapnya meremehkan sambil menyampirkan pedangnya di bahu kanannya.

Pedang yang kugunakan tadi segera ku lepaskan, karena aku ingin laki-laki itu merasakan pukulan dan tendanganku secara langsung. Aku tidak akan menotoknya atau langsung membuatnya pingsan. Aku ingin dia merasakan kesakitan, sama seperti kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh kakak.

Dia kemudian mengarahkan tendangannya kepadaku, namun dengan mudah ku raih kakinya dengan satu tangan, kemudian memelintir dan membuatnya jatuh tengkurap. Dengan sigap dia bangun dan langsung melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan yang membabi buta. Gerakannya brutal, penuh tenaga dan tak terarah. Aku tidak menangkisnya tetapi menghindarinya. Membiarkan dia menyerang seperti itu hingga membuatnya kelelahan sendiri. Tidak lama nafasnya semakin memberat, tenaga yang dia keluarkan tidak seperti yang tadi. Dia berhenti bergerak dan melihatku penuh kebencian.

"KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU...!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. Seluruh penonton terdiam karena teriakannya dan aku hanya diam menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membunuhku?" Sengaja mengejeknya. Sejujurnya tangan dan kakiku sudah sangat gatal untuk segera menyerangnya.

Dengan penuh emosi, dia berlari menerjangku, senjata yang dia anggurkan tadi dipakai untuk menyerangku namun dengan mudah aku menagkisnya. Memelintir tangannya hingga pedangnya jatuh dan melayangkan tendangan ke wajahnya. Tendangan yang membuat seekor beruang langsung tumbang hanya dengan sekali tendang.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhhhh...~" Teriaknya kesakitan, sambil memegang batang hidungnya yang sepertinya telah patah. darah mengucur dari sela-sela jari yang memegang hidungnya. Yah tentu saja, bahkan beruang buas pun akan segera pingsan jika terkena seranganku itu, apalagi seorang manusia. Tapi kuakui orang ini sangatlah hebat. Sepertinya sedikit bermain-main bagus juga, sekalian membalaskan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada kakak dan meredakan amarah yang bergejolak akibat tindakannya pada kakak.

"KURANG AJAR, SIALANNNNN...!" Teriaknya kemudian. Dia menatapku penuh kebencian, lalu berdiri dan siap melayangkan tinjunya kepadaku, namun lagi-lagi kuhentikan dengan tanganku dan menariknya lalu memberikannya pukulan yang tidak kalah kuatnya dengan tendanganku. Tidak sampai disitu, aku kemudian memutar tangannya lalu menariknya kebelakang hingga terdengan suara 'KRAK'.

"Arrrrrggghhhhh...~" Aku meringis mendengar suara teriakan kesakitannya yang bahkan lebih keras dari pada beruang. Tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menghajar kakak sudah ku patahkan. Aku sedikit kasihan melihatnya, namun mengingat apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada kakak tadi menimbulkan kebencianku kembali.

Aku menghempaskannya hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai arena. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, namun kebenciannya padaku mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Dia kembali berlari dan menghempaskan kakinya kuat ke arahku. Sekali lagi aku menangkisnya dan memberikannya tendangan lutut tepat pada uluh hatinya hingga tak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan para penonton pun tak ada yang bersuara ketika ku layangkan beberapa pukulan lagi ke arahnya. Aku berhenti ketika dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kemarahan hingga membuatku hilang kendali.

Aku melirik kakak yang terbaring lalu menghampirinya. Memegang pergelangan tangannya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Memang lemah, namun dia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku menghela nafas, bersyukur karena kakak baik-baik saja.

 _ **...dan pemenangnya adalah Hinaru...**_

Aku tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh pembawaacara itu, setelah mengetahui kondisi kakak, aku kemudian segera beranjak dari sana. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mencurigaiku.

"Kau hebat tadi, tapi kau kehilangan kontrol melawan laki-laki itu." Ucap Naruto ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak ingin menanggapi semua ucapannya. Aku tidak ingin dia mencurigaiku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui siapa aku sebelum bertarung dengannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucapku yang membuatnya terkejut. Aku sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Bisa jadi ada orang yang akan mengetahui diriku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin melihat pemenang di grup lain?" Dia bertanya dengan sedikit kecewa. Aku tahu dia pasti akan merasa bosan, karena dia tidak memiliki teman lain. Padahal semua perkataannya pun hanya sedikit yang kutanggapi.

"Aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa di final." Ucapku sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Aku sangat lelah, bukan lelah karena pertarungan tadi, tetapi aku lelah memikirkan kakak dan tindakanku yang di luar kontrol tadi. selain itu, aku juga takut bila ada orang yang curiga karena menolong kakak tadi.

"Baiklah... Sampai jumpa." Sahutnya dan kembali menonton pertandingan setelah semua orang-orang yang terluka di bawa ke tandu perawatan. Aku juga sempat melirik kakakku. Dia sudah sadar walau keadaannya masih kurang baik. Kurang baik─mungkin harga dirinya yang terasa sakit. Sudah dikalahkan ditolong pula.

Semoga dia baik-baik saja dan semoga dia tidak tahu bahwa yang sudah menolongnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali? Apa pertandingannya sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?" Belum sempat aku duduk, dia─tsunade─sudah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Iya. Aku kembali sebelum pertandingannya selesai, tapi aku sudah bertarung tadi, dan aku bertemu kakak di arena. Aku juga menolongnya tadi. Walau pertandingan masih berlangsung aku kembali. Aku takut ada yang menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang putrid. Putrid kerajaan ini."

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan istirahatlah! Besok adalah pertarungan final-mu." Ucapnya lagi, kemudian menyiapkan ramuan untukku. Aku tahu dia adalah tabib yang sangat hebat, tidak sedikit orang yang meminta bantuan mengobati karena kehebatannya, walau dirinya sangat sulit ditemui. Karena dia lebih memilih menjadi penghuni hutan istana, yang banyak terdapat binatang buas dan menjadi tabib lepas dari pada menjadi tabib istana. Padahal sudah berulang kali ia ditawari namun dia lebih memilih tinggal di hutan itu yang katanya di sana banyak terdapat tumbuhan obat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucapku tulus. Aku ingin sekali dia menjadi guruku. Aku juga ingin mempelajari soal pengobatan dan meramu obat. Dia dan guruku termaksud dua dari tiga legenda di kerajaanku. Mereka adalah Petarung yang sangat hebat, yang sudah memenangkan beberapa pertarungan. Namun Tsunade dan temannya yang lain berhenti. Tsunade menjadi tabib lepas dan yang lain menjadi guru dan mengembara─ entah kemana tujuan akhirnya.

Setelah membasuh tubuhku sekaligus merilekskannya, aku keluar setelah memakai pakaian kebangsawananku di kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin aku memakainya di hadapan Tsunade. Dia kan sang legenda, sangat tidak sopan jika aku melakukan itu.

"Kemarilah!" panggilnya dan aku pun langsung mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Dia kemudian memberiku ramuan tadi untuk kemudian ku minum dan sebagian ada yang dioleskan di tubuhku.

Rasanya memang aneh, namun tak ada rasa pahit. Ada rasa mint, juga sedikit manis dan sedikit menjijikkan. Efeknya langsung menerjang tubuhku. Obat yang dia olesi juga semakin membantu tubuhku menjadi lebih segar dan sedikit rileks dan membuat perasaannku jadi tenang, pikiran-pikiran yang tadi berseleweran di benakku seolah lenyap tak bersisa. Seakan semua yang ku alami tadi tidaklah nyata dan merupakan sebuah mimpi.

"Obat apa yang kau berikan padaku? Aku jadi merasa lebih rileks." Tanyaku penasaran.

Dia terdiam tampak berfikir. Mungkin mencoba mencari kata-kata yang bisa mewakili jawabannya, karena ku yakin jawaban yang nanti akan dia utarakan padaku sama sekali tidak akan ku mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bila ku jelaskan. Kau istirahat saja sekarang. Lagipula efeknya akan lebih terasa jika kau membaringkan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhmu itu." Jawabnya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun tetap ku turuti setiap perkataannya, karena apa yang dia katakan sangat benar. Walau aku sudah lebih rileks, tetapi tetap saja tubuhku masih membutuhkan istirahat untuk mengahadapi pertarungan final besok.

"Aku akan kembali. Besok pagi aku akan kemari lagi. Selama kau masih bertanding aku akan datang ke mari." Ucap Tsunade sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan mataku yang perlahan menutup.

"Tidak usah. Orang-orang istana sudah mengetahui kalau kamu sedang sakit dan membutuhkan waktu selama tiga hari untuk penyembuhanmu. Aku sudah memberitahukan mereka termaksud Raja dan saudara-saudarimu untuk tidak mengganggumu." Jelasnya dan membuatku bisa bernafas lega. Untung saja ada nona Tsunade yang membantuku.

"Ah... Tsunade-san!" Dia berbalik sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarku. "Tolong _nii-sama_ , dia tadi terluka ketika bertarung." Pintaku. Aku benar-benar khawatir pada kakakku itu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, walau tadi ku periksa denyut nadinya tidak menunjukkan adanya kesalahan pada tubuhnya, tetapi aku tetap masih mengkhawatirkannya. Salahku juga tidak memeriksanya dengan Byakugan. Padahal kami sudah diberkati mata yang bisa melihat tembus pandang.

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Aku sudah diberitahu tadi. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Istirahatlah!" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam kamarku.

"Terima kasih." Lirihku sebelum jatuh dalam dunia mimpiku.

"Hn." Gumamnya yang bisa ku dengar sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Semoga aku tidak ketahuan. Semoga _Nii-sama_ tidak mencurigaiku. Semoga tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku mengikuti pertandingan ini." Doaku sebelum benar-benar memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

Bunyi ciutan burung dan cahaya mentari yang menyeruak masuk melalu jendela kamarku membuatku terpaksa mengakhiri ritual tidurku dan bergegas membasuh tubuh sebelum kedatangan nona Tsunade. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku dengan wujud sepeerti ini. Sangat tidak sopan dan sangat memalukan.

Terdengar suara deritan pintu membuatku harus menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata nona Tsunade sudah datang, dia memasuki kamarku dengan pakaian khasnya. Tidak seperti tabib wanita lain yang menggunakan gaun, dia nampaknya lebih senang dengan pakaian ala prianya namun memperlihatkan kesan seksinya.

"Ah..." Seruku kaget. Tak menghiraukannya, aku langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri.

"Maaf, Tsunade-san!" Ucapku menyesal setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku merasa sangat tidak sopan ketika nona Tsunade masuk dan aku malah bergegas ke kamar mandi karena tak ingin penampilan burukku dilihat.

"Ah... Bukan masalah. Aku juga minta maaf karena tak mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin memasuki kamarmu." Sahutnya. Dia berbicara namun dengan wajah yang datar. Sekali-kali aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, mungkin karena masa lalunya yang begitu kelam, dengan berbagai macam pertarungan, darah, dan mayat yang biasa dia hadapi hingga membuatnya tak bisa lagi tersenyum.

Ku akui walau umurnya yang tak lagi muda, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaannya. Wajahnya masih seperti wanita yang berumur tiga puluhan. Cantik namun tanpa ekpresi. Sayang sekali.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa Tsunade-san. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan _Nii-sama_? Apa dia terluka parah?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Ku lihat nona Tsunade sedang membuat ramuan lagi dan aku yakin sekali kalau itu untukku. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Matanya memang sedikit bermasalah, dia terlalu memaksakan penggunaan Byakugan." Jelasnya.

Aku menatapnya sedih─ mengingat kakak yang sakit, apalagi masalahnya bersangkutan dengan mata. Bagi klan Hyuga mata adalah segalanya. "Pertarungan yang dia lakukan kemarin adalah puncaknya, sebelumnya dia telah memaksakan matanya untuk berlatih dan para pemberontak di daerah timur perbatasan." Jelasku sendu tanpa ditanya oleh nona Tsunade.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah memberikannya ramuan agar pemulihannya cepat. Sekitar seminggu dia bisa lagi menggunakan matanya." Sahutnya sambil memberiku ramuan yang sudah ia ramu. "Minumlah!" Imbuhnya seraya menyodorkan ramuan itu padaku.

Ramuan berwarna hijau pekat dengan bau herbal yang menyengat di indara penciumanku. Aku yakin ramuan ini sangat pahit dan sangat tidak cocok dengan lidahku. "Apa tidak ada obat yang seperti kemarin yang rasanya tidak pahit?" Tanyaku agak ragu-ragu. Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati membuatkanku ramuan, walau sepahit apapun seharusnya aku menerima dengan lapang dada, karena bagaimana pun ini demi kebaikanku sendiri.

Tapi aku juga berharap meminum ramuan yang seperti kemarin, walau menjijikan namun baik warna, bau, dan rasanya sangat pas di lidahku, namun ku rasa itu hanyalah harapanku saja, karena nona Tsunade sepertinya tidak akan membuatkanku ramuan yang seperti kemarin sebelum aku menandaskan ramuan ini.

"Apa kau sudah mencobanya?" Aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu minumlah! Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya sebelum mencobanya. Jangan menilai sesuatu dari bentuknya, atau fisiknya, karena kau tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa." Jelasnya. Aku hanya terdiam meresapi apa yang dikatakan oleh nona Tsunade. Bukan karena ramuan yang akan ku minum, melainkan karena kata bijaknya yang dia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu seperti menyindir diriku.

Lama terdiam, karena memikirkan perkataannya dan membuat ramuan yang tadi ku genggam tak kunjung tandas. Nona Tsunade pun jengah dan menegurku, "ramuan yang ku buat bukan untuk kau genggam saja, tetapi kau minum."

"A... _Haik. Gomenasai_." Ucapku menyesal.

Dengan gerakan perlahan **gelas** yang berada di genggamanku mulai ku sentuhkan di bibir agar aku bisa meminum isinya. Aku sedikit menyerngit, ketika minuman hijau pekat dan sedikit kental itu masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku. Lama terdiam karena meresapi rasanya, dan ternyata benar. Rasanya tidak seburuk bentuknya. Walau sedikit pekat, namun tetap manis dan sangat sesuai dengan lidah serta tenggorokanku.

" _Gomenna sai_! Rasanya ternyata tidak seburuk bentuknya. Enak sangat pas di lidah maupun tenggerokanku." Ucapku menyesal dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertanding. Sebaiknya segeralah bersiap kalau kau tak mau terlambat."

"Baiklah. terima kasih Tsunade-san. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau tidak ada."

"Hn. Aku akan pergi ke luar. Mungkin sekitar tiga hari aku tidak akan berada di sekitaran kerajaan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam dan memikirkan kata-katanya. "Kenapa?" Kenapa dia pergi? Kalau dia pergi bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang akan berpura-pura merawatku? Siapa yang bisa diajak berbohong? Siapa...?

"Aku akan pergi mangambil tanaman obat. Tanaman itu sudah sejak lama aku cari dan seseorang memberiku informasi kalau tanaman itu berada di sekitar desa Hi." Jelasnya tanpa mengiraukan wajah khawatirku.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda keberangkatanmu? Tidak bisakan kau pergi setelah pertandingan ini selesai?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang membereskan dan meracik ramuan obat. "Tidak. Tanaman ini sangat langkah dan jarang tumbuh." Tolaknya memberikan penjelasan.

Aku terdiam memikirkan nasibku setelah ini. Pertandingan terakhir adalah besok dan hari ini adalah hari terkahir nona Tsunade berada di sekitar istana sebelum pergi. "Apa kau pergi setelah pertandinganku selesai?" Tanyaku lagi dengan menaruh harapan pada jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Tidak. Setelah aku selesai mengecek keadaan jendral aku akan berangkat."

Oh... Tuhan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Kau tenang saja. Kau masih bisa bertanding untuk hari ini. aku sudah memerntahkan anak buahku untuk berpura-pura menjagamu dan sudah melarang orang masuk ke dalam kamarmu, tidak terkecuali keluargamu." Ucapnya membelakangiku sambil membereskan peralatannya.

Aku mendesah sedih. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa bertanding untuk hari ini dan esok tidak lagi. Aku jadi berharap agar terjadi kekacauan di kerajaanku ini agar ada pertarungan dan aku bisa berpartisipasi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini Tsunade-san." Ucapku tulus dengan senyum getir mengingat hari ini adalah pertandingan terakhirku.

"Hn. Kalau begitu bergegaslah, karena sebentar lagi aku akan ke kamar jendral." Sahutnya dan mengangkat tasnya.

" _Haik_." Jawabku lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

.

.

.

Langkahku semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya tempat pertandingan yang akan dilangsungkan. Aku tidak mau terlambat lalu harus didiskualifikasi dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu.

Salahkan para penjaga yang sangat ketat menjaga istana sampai-sampai aku harus terlambat seperti ini. Memang ada apa sebetulnya hingga penjagaan istana di perketat?

Akhirnya aku sampai, tapi kenapa tak terdengar suara? Bahkan suara riuh penonton pun tak tertangkap oleh telingaku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Padahal kemarin saat pertama kali aku datang ke tempat ini, belum ada dua puluh meter teriakan dan sorakan penonton sudah terdengar. Apa pertandingannya sudah dimulai? Ataukah telah terjadi sesuatu? Ini aneh.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam pikirannku, aku pun melangkahkan kaki-kakiku menuju arena pertandingan dan melihat siapa petarung yang sedang bertarung.

Tepat di tikungan jalan menuju tempat untuk menonton pertandingan untuk para petarung, ku hentikan langkahku dan menyembunyikan diriku di dinding yang pencahayaannya kurang bahkan terlihat gelap, karena beberapa orang lewat. Bukan karena takut pada mereka, namun karena pembicaraan mereka.

Raja, kekuasaan, dan mata-mata. Kata-kata ambigu yang samar tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Kata-kata yang menjelaskan sesuatu, namun masih nampak samar. Aku tidak mau menduga-duga sesuatu.

Aku kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku, hingga beberapa meter sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuanku, tetapi lagi-lagi aku menghentikan langkahku karena melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata-kata yang ku dengar sebelumnya.

Sial. Ada seseorang yang menyusup di kerajaanku dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? haruskah aku kembali ke istana dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang putri yang lemah lembut? Ataukah aku harus maju ke depan, menghajar mereka semua, tanpa memedulikan para penduduk yang menjadi sandera?

Sial. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah ini karma atau karena harapanku yang menjadi kenyataan? Sejujurnya aku menyesal telah berharap seperti itu. aku nampak sangat jahat sekali dan juga egois.

Guruku pergi menjadi utusan ayahanda, kakak masih sakit, nona Tsunade pergi mencari tanaman obat dan pulang setelah tiga hari kedepan, para prajurit pun banyak yang terluka dan masih belum pulih akibat pertandingan kemarin.

Apa ini semua berhubungan? Apakah sudah terencana? Siapa mata-mata itu?

Tanpa membuang waktu aku pun segera menuju istana. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada... "Astaga!? Raja dan beberapa mentri menjadi sandera." Pekikku tertahan. Sial. Pantas saja semakin banyak pengawal di kerajaan tadi.

PUK

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 berhasil di upload. Senang deh. Hehehe... :-D. pasti ada yang merasa pernah dengar kata _**Battle Royal,**_ kalau kalian suka nonton anime _**One Piece**_ , pasti kalian tahu. Ituloh pas episode, Rufinya mau bertarung di Kolosium. Kalian ingatkan!? ,^ aku juga ambil idenya dari situ pas nonton episode itu. yah kalau diurutkan kan bisa lama, jadi di singkat dengan pertarungan _battle royal_. Hehehe... *,* (author payah).


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita sebelumnya**

 _Sial. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah ini karma atau karena harapanku yang menjadi kenyataan? Sejujurnya aku menyesal telah berharap seperti itu. aku nampak sangat jahat sekali dan juga egois._

 _Guruku pergi menjadi utusan ayahanda, kakak masih sakit, nona Tsunade pergi mencari tanaman obat dan pulang setelah tiga hari kedepan, para prajurit pun banyak yang terluka dan masih belum pulih akibat pertandingan kemarin._

 _Apa ini semua berhubungan? Apakah sudah terencana? Siapa mata-mata itu?_

 _Tanpa membuang waktu aku pun segera menuju istana. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada... "Astaga!? Raja dan beberapa mentri menjadi sandera." Pekikku tertahan. Sial. Pantas saja semakin banyak pengawal di kerajaan tadi._

 **~O~**

 **Pair:** Naruto & Hinata

 **Rate:** T

 **DISCLAIMER :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Real of Princess **Mickey_Miki**

Real Of The Princess

.

.

.

PUK

Tepukan di punggungku membuat tubuhku refleks bergerak untuk menyerang pelaku itu, namun ketika pukulanku akan mengenainya dengan mudah dia tangkis dan malah mengunci tanganku lantas menyudutkanku di tembok. Dengan tiba-tiba pula dia membekap mulutku, meredam pekikan yang akan terlontar dari mulutku.

"Ssssttt...~" Desisnya tepat di depannku, matanya menatap waspada di sekeliling kami.

Aku menatapnya dan baru ku sadari bahwa dia adalah Naruto. Laki-laki yang baru ku temui kemarin. Ekspresinya tidak seperti kemarin, dia terlalu waspada. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata orang-orang tadi?

"Diamlah." Bisiknya lantas melepaskan bekapan tangannya. "Mereka adalah pemberontak yang ingin menggulirkan kekuasaan raja." Lanjutnya menatapku yang tengah terpaku.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ku lirik lagi keadaan di sekitar arena di balik peunggung Naruto. Raja masih berada di tempat duduknya dengan dua orang yang ku yaini adalah para pemberontak menempelkan pedang di lehernya, tetapi Hanabi tak ada di sana, berarti Hanabi masih aman.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa istana. Mungkin saja pemberontak itu menuju istana untuk menguasainya." Bisikku tiba-tiba setelah dia melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulutku.

Naruto menyerngit, lantas mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Raja dan rakyat yang menjadi sandra mereka." Balas Naruto.

Aku pun kembali memacu kedua kakiku untuk segera pulang ke istana. Ternyata tak hanya di sekitar tempat pertandingan saja para pemberontak itu berulah, di luar beberapa pemberontak sedang menjajah penduduk. Mungkin jumlah pemberontaknya sekitar seratus hingga dua ratus orang.

Bukan bermaksud tak memedulikan mereka, namun aku harus memastikan sesuatu di istana, selanjutnya membuat rencana agar bisa mengalahkan para pemberontak itu.

Langkahku semakin dekat dengan istana. Banyak prajuruit yang menjaga istana, mereka mungkin sudah mengetahui keadaan di gedung pertarungan dan di perintahkan agar manjaga istana dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam istana terutama aku, Hanabi, dan kak Neji.

Aku terhenti tepat setelah berada di depan jalan masuk rahasia istana. Kebimbangan menyerangku. Memilih masuk ke istana untuk memastikan keadaan istana dan saudaraku baik-baik saja dan melindungi mereka atau kembali untuk membantu Naruto menyelamatkan penduduk serta raja.

Aku tidak tahu keputusan apa yang sudah ku ambil sehingga kakiku kembali berlari menjauhi istana padahal sudah ada Naruto di sana. Ini mungkin kedengarannya konyol karena aku dengan mudahnya mempercayai laki-laki itu yang mungkin saja termasuk salah satu dari pemberontak itu.

Guruku selalu mengatakan berfikirlah terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak, namun dalam situasi ini siapa yang bisa berfikir. Berfikir hanya akan memakan banyak waktu dan kau tidak akan tahu sedetik kau berfikir apa yang sudah terjadi pada Raja dan penduduk yang menjadi sandra.

Lagi pula sepertinya kak Neji maupun Hanabi dalam keadaan aman sekarang. Banyak prajurit yang menjaga istana, dan kesemuanya terlihat lumayan kuat. Mereka juga tidak mengikuti pertarungan.

 **END HINATA POV**

...

...

Hinata memasuki sebuah rumah yang dirasanya ada beberapa anggota pemberontak. Seorang dari pemberontak sedang menyiksa seorang kakek tua, membentaknya dan sesekali memukul juga menendangnya hingga terjungkal dan membentur meja juga tembok di belakangnya. Kakek itu meringis menahan sakit, tubuhnya yang sudah renta harus menerima siksaan itu. Di tubuhnya banyak terdapat lebam dan luka baru yang mengeluarkan darah. Tulang pipi yang membengkak dan membiru, di sudut bibirnya berdarah karena luka sobekan, juga pelipis yang terus mengeluarkan darah karena terkena benda tumbul.

Dengan badan yang gembul dan perutnya yang buncit bahkan bajunya pun sudah tak mampu memuat perutnya. Tiga kancing bajunya hampir terlepas lantaran tidak dapat memuat perutnya yang sangat besar. Seperti _Ogre_ yang biasa dia dengar dari dongeng ibunya sewaktu kecil, tak pernah ia sangka kini bisa melihat _Ogre_ dalam bentuk manusia. Laki-laki yang pantas tuk dihabisi.

Seorang lainnya berada di dapur, menghancurkan barang-barang yang berada di ruang itu. Kursi, meja, maupun lemari di ruangan itu dirusak, menjadi serpihan kayu-kayu yang biasa dijadikan kayu bakar. Ada juga pria kurus yang berada di dalam kamar, mencari harta kakek tua yang mungkin disembunyikan di sana.

Hinata yakin mereka melakukan itu karena kakek tua itu tidak memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Harta. Kerajaan Hyuga terkenal akan kekayaan alamnya dan membuat hidup penduduk makmur karena kelimpahannya yang tidak pernah kurang.

 _Tapi bukankah mereka melakukan kudeta? Buat apa merampok rakyat? Apa mereka bekerja sama dengan para perompak?_ Pikir Hinata.

" _ **Arrrrrghhhh...**_ Ampun Tuan!" Mohon kakek itu meminta belas kasihan. "Saya tidak mempunyai harta seperti yang tuan kira. Saya hanya seorang petani miskin tuan, ladang saya juga belum panen." Jelasnya terbata dengan sesekali terbatuk yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau kira aku tidak tahu, kerajaan ini banyak hartanya, _hah_? Dia sudah mengatakan itu. Kau pikir dengan berkata seperti itu, aku akan percaya padamu? Sekarang cepat katakan, dimana kau sembunyikan hartamu, Kakek Tua?" Bentaknya seraya maju, manarik rambut kakek itu ke belakang sehingga kepalanya mendongak secara paksa.

Hinata sudah tak kuat melihat kekejaman dari pria-pria bajingan itu. Tega-teganya mereka menyiksa dan merampok rakyatnya hanya karena harta─ meskipun yang sudah tua sekalipun. Tak ingin melihat kakek tua semakin disiksa, Hinata menghampiri mereka, "Hentikan ulah kalian dan lepaskan kakek itu?" Ucapnya lantang dan tegas hingga suaranya bergema di dalam rumah itu dan membuat para berontak itu sejenak berhenti.

"Siapa kau brengsek? Berani-beraninya mengganggu kami." Ucap salah satu dari pemberontak masih tak membebaskan kakek tua itu.

"Hooo, ternyata kau banci juga yah, hanya berani pada kakek tua yang renta. Badanmu saja yang besar, ternyata nyalimu secuil. Dasar banci. Oh.. Atau kau takut melawanku, hm?" Ucap Hinata seraya maju menuju pemberontak itu. Di balik jubahnya tertengger seringai kejam yang tidak pernah dia tampakkan sebelumnya─mungkin hanya gurunya yang pernah melihat seringai itu. Dia memang terlihat anggun bahkan lemah lembut jika di dalam istana atau di depan rakyatnya, tetapi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah pertarungan, maka dia akan berubah. Layaknya dia memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda dan tersembunyi dalam satu tubuh.

Hinata yang anggun, Hinata yang lembut, Hinata yang imut, Hinata yang penurut, Hinata yang pendiam, saat ini telah sembunyi dan digantikan oleh Hinata yang haus akan pertarungan, namun bukan berarti dia telah kehilangan dirinya, dia haus akan pertarungan namun dia tidaklah kejam seperti pemberontak itu. Ingatkan? Sifat lembut ibunya masih ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Baron siapa itu?" Si pria kurus bertanya dari dalam kamar.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku akan membereskannya. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Sahutnya dan melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut kakek tua itu keras lantas maju ke arah Hinata untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Hinata yang sigap tak membuang banyak waktu dan segera diselesaikannya dengan sekali pukulan. Orang itu kemudian jatuh tergeletak dan mengakibatkan suara debuman cukup keras yang bisa di dengar satu rumah.

"Hei... suara apa itu, Bar─" suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang bereasal dari arah dapur. Dia keluar dan kaget melihat temannya yang sudah terlentang dengan seorang yang berada di atasnya sedang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Bergerak maju dengan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Hinata yang dengan mudah dielak oleh Hinata. Hinata me-rol tubuhnya ke samping dan dengan menumpu berat badan ke tangan kanan kemudian menendang laki-laki itu hingga terjungkur ke samping. Belum cukup Hinata bengkit, membalikkan tubuh lawannya lantas menotok leher bagian belakang orang itu sehingga pingsan. Hinata kembali mengikat pemberontak itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tempat dimana kawan lain penjahat itu mencari harta dari kakek tua itu.

KRIEET...

"Ba─" belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata segera melayangkan pukulan tepat pada uluh hati orang itu hingga membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Hinata kembali mengikat pemberontak itu dan mengumpulkannya pada satu ruang.

"Kakek, jaga mereka dan jangan biarkan mereka lolos. Jika mereka bangun, jangan segan-segan menghajar mereka sampai pingsan kembali." Ucap Hinata pada kakek tua itu dan dibalas anggukan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa merawat luka-lukamu, aku harus bergegas menyelamatkan penduduk yang lain juga Raja." Lanjutnya dan lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan, "terima kasih, nak." Ucap kakek tua itu.

Hinata keluar dan menuju rumah warga yang lain untuk menolong mereka dari para pemberontak. Melakukan perlawanan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, menghajar mereka dan mengikat mereka sama seperti di rumah kakek tua itu.

Banyak penduduk yang ikut membantu Hinata hingga dia tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk melawan mereka. Hampir semua pemberontak itu yang berada di sekitar rumah penduduk telah dilumpuhkan oleh mereka. Kini Hinata bergegas menuju ke arena pertarungan untuk menolong Raja dan membantu Naruto menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kami akan ikut bersamamu." Ucap salah satu dari penduduk.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kalian menjaga para pemberontak itu. Ada kemungkinan teman-temannya akan datang dan membebaskan mereka." Jelas Hinata dan menolak tawaran penduduk itu.

"Tapi kami juga ingin membantu." Ujar salah seorang penduduk.

"Jika kalian ingin membantu, maka jagalah para pemberontak itu agar mereka tidak kabur atau ditolong oleh teman mereka. Aku mungkin akan membawa beberapa orang saja." Sahut Hinata dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat pertarungan membantu Naruto dan menyelamatkan raja serta rakyatnya yang lain.

"Ayo!" Titahnya pada ketiga orang itu dan berlari menuju kolosium.

"Baik." Jawab mereka serempak.

...

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Hinata berlari di sepanjang lorong itu tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi keras. Dia dan ketiga orang yang dibawanya tadi sudah berpencar untuk melumpuhkan beberapa pemberontak itu.

Hinata terus berlari dan sepanjang lorong dalam benak kekhawatiran akan Raja dan rakyatnya yang menjadi sandra terus berseliweran. Ia takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada mereka terutama pada ayahnya. Walaupun ayahnya sangat keras bahkan tak pernah mempercayainya namun dia sangat menyayanginya.

 _Kami-sama tolong mereka._

Untuk saat ini, hanyalah kata itu yang melintas dalam otak. Tak ada satupun asa dan doa yang bisa dia pinta selain beberapa kata itu. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat, memburu waktu yang semakin menipis.

Kakinya terhenti pada tempat yang dia gunakan untuk menonton pertandingan kemarin. Dari atas dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang dikepung. Pemuda itu hanya diam menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari para pemberontak itu, tak ada perlawanan yang Hinata yakini disebabkan oleh para sandra.

BUGH

"Ahhh..." Pekik Hinata saat sebuah pukulan dilayangkan pada tengkuknya. Rupanya saat pikirannya kalut tadi dia tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang tadi hingga dia lengah dan mendapatkan pukulan itu.

"Tangkap dia dan bawa ke tengah arena. Kita akan menjadikannya contoh sama seperti laki-laki itu." Titah seseorang yang baru saja melayangkan pukulannya pada Hinata. Laki-laki yang tidak jauh beda rupanya dengan laki-laki yang kemarin dia kalahkan.

"Baik." Jawab beberapa orang di belakangnya.

...

Hinata dihempaskan oleh mereka tepat di depan Naruto yang sedang berlutut. Jubahnya berkibar dan hampir saja penutup kepalanya terjatuh jika dia terlambat untuk menahannya. Dapat dilihatnya peluh dan darah Naruto menyatu di keningnya dan mengalir jatuh menetes di atas permukaan tanah.

Hinata menatap miris pada Naruto lalu memberinya kode lewat tatapan mata dan bibir yang dia gerakkan tanpa suara.

 _Bertahanlah. sebentar lagi kita bisa membalas mereka._

Hinata melirik ke arah samping tempat tiga orang pemuda yang dibawanya tadi. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap menuju satu-satu pemberontak untuk dilumpuhkan.

SREK

Hinata terpekik saat jubahnya ditarik paksa oleh salah seorang pemberontak. Rambut indigonya seketika tergerai dan melambai saat tudung jubah itu terlepas dari rambutnya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan debu-debu di sekitaran arena. Tak ada yang bergerak barang sedikit pun melihat kejadian itu.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati seraya terus menunduk tak berani menatap sekelilingnya.

Hening melanda arena tersebut. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa di balik jubah itu menyembunyikan seorang wanita. Bahkan ketiga orang pemuda yang dibawanya tadi menghentikan langkahnya guna melihat sosok yang sudah menolong mereka.

"Hohohoho... Siapa yang menyangka seorang petarung yang mengalahkan hampir 120 petarung dalam sekali pertandingan adalah seorang wanita. Sepertinya kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus kali ini. Kita adakan pertunjukan untuk hiburan terakhir raja dan kita semua." Ucap seseorang yang diyakini Hinata merupakan pemimpin pemberontak itu.

"Aargh―" Hinata meringis ketika dirasakan tangan salah satu dari mereka menjambak helaian mahkota indigonya dan membuatnya mendongak menatap si penjambak secara paksa.

"Ssst...~" desis Hinata merasakan perih di sekitar kepalanya.

Dan detik itu juga semua membelalakkan mata ketika melihat orang yang sedang dijambak itu. Raja─ayah Hinata, berdiri tanpa memedulikan bahwa saat ini dia sedang dijadikan sandra oleh para pemberontak itu. Entah ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, saat melihat Hinata─putrinya─ yang berada di tengah arena pertarungan menjadi bahan pertunjukan oleh pemberontak itu. Ia terus terdiam. Mata _almetish-_ nya menatap kosong penuh rasa tidak percaya dan keterkejutan yang tak mampu digambarkan oleh kata. Ia ingin menolong putrinya namun dia tak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya, rakyatnyalah sebagai taruhan.

Sedang Hinata hanya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Semua termasuk ayahnya menatapnya tak percaya. Yah mungkin sekaranglah saatnya untuk mereka mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Masa bodoh untuk kedepannya, entah bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapnya. Mungkin tak akan ada lagi yang akan memandangnya sebagai putri anggun nan lemah lembut, mungkin juga ayahnya akan semakin kecewa padanya. Dia tidak peduli, toh inilah dirinya. Tanpa topeng yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya. Seorang petarung yang mampu mengalahkan banyak para petarung.

"Kejutan apa lagi ini? Rupanya dia adalah Hinata- _hime_ , anak dari raja Hiashi. Hahahaha... Sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pihak kami sekarang. Akan ku tunjukkan pada kalian pertunjukkan yang sangat menarik hari ini." Ucap sang pemimpin pemberontak yang Hinata yakini pernah─ ah sering dia lihat sebelumnya.

Kakek tua dengan mata ditutup perban berjalan ke arahnya. Kakek tua yang biasa mengikuti rapat terkait masalah luar dan dalam istana─ walau Hinata tak bisa mengeluarkan pendapat dan hanya bisa melihat dan mengikuti saja. Jadi, dia seorang kakek tua yang picik juga licik.

Danzo. Salah seorang tetua yang juga seorang mantan menteri pertahanan dan keamanan kerajaan. Walaupun begitu dia masih selalu mengawasi semua keamanan kerajaan, dia juga memiliki beberapa prajurit rahasia kerajaan. Pantas saja dia tahu saat-saat terlemahnya kerajaan dan malah melakukan kudeta.

Benar dugaannya. Tsunade dan Gurunya, juga prajurit-prajurit yang terluka semuanya berhubungan. Semua sudah direncanakannya.

Hinata menatap garang Danzo yang sedang tertawa. "Apa kau menyewa para perompak untuk membantumu?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mengulur waktu hingga para pemuda yang tadi bersamanya melumpuhkan semua pemberontak yang menyandra rakyat juga Rajanya.

"Oh... Kau menyadarinya? Yah memang benar aku meminta bantuan mereka. Kau tahu, tidak sulit meminta bantuan mereka karena mereka juga dendam terhadap Raja." Jelasnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata masih berlutut dengan rambutnya yang masih dijambak, dia masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu agar rencananya bisa berhasil dan bisa menyelamatkan penduduk serta Raja.

"Apa kau juga yang memberitahu tabib Tsunade tentang informasi tumbuhan yang selama ini dia cari-cari? Apakah kau yang mengusulkan agar paman Tobirama untuk menjadi wakil dari Raja? Atau apakah kau yang menyebabkan konflik di area bagian timur perbatasan agar jendral Neji yang menanganinya dan harus bertarung di sana?"

"Hahahaha... Tebakanmu semuanya benar _Hime -sama_. Aku yang melakukan itu semua. Aku muak dengan sistem pemerintahan ayahmu. Dia masih terlalu naïf untuk memutuskan sesuatu dan aku sangat membencinya." Jelasnya. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi memandangnya layaknya seekor babi yang akan dia sembelih.

Hinata masih tetap pada posisinya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas mereka. Sementara Naruto juga masih tetap bersimbuh karena mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan para pemberontak itu. Jambakan rambutnya semakin terasa kian orang yang menjambakinya mempererat jambakannya. "Uh...~" Tanpa sadar Hinata mengerang kecil dan membuat Danzou dan anak buahnya tersenyum senang, seakan mereka telah memenangkan pertempuran itu.

"Apa kau kesakitan _Hime-sama_?" Tanya Danzou sambil menyeringai dan semakin dekat dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata melirik ke arah atribun memastikan bahwa rencananya sebentar lagi akan terlaksana. Para pemuda itu berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa diketahui oleh para penjaga dan melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu dengan dibantu oleh orang-orang di sana.

Danzou menyadari arah pandang Hinata dan ikut memandangi atribun. "Apa kau khawatir dengan ayahmu? Tenang saja sebentar lagi kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya." Ungkap Danzou.

Kata-kata dari Danzou tidak dihiraukan oleh Hinata. Hinata masih fokus pada mereka walau matanya masih menatap Danzou tajam.

"Bukankah kau sangat membenci ayahmu? Dia bahkan tidak mempercayaimu untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang bahkan sangat mudah diselesaikan. Baginya kau hanyalah pengganggu. Kau tahu. Bahkan ayahmu sangat senang mendengar usulanku untuk perjodohanmu dengan kerajaan lain, karena dengan begitu dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi sekaligus kerajaan ini akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari perjodohan itu." Ungkap Danzou mencoba mendokrin Hinata.

Mata _almetish_ milik Hinata melebar tatkala kalimat Danzou menyentuh gendang telinganya. Semua itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. "Aku pernah mengusulkan hal yang sama untuk Hanabi dan kau tahu bagaimana sikap ayahmu saat itu. Dia menolaknya dengan tegas, karena Hanabi merupakan salah satu aset yang berharga bagi kerajaan, dia memiliki banyak kelebihan, kau sendiri menyadarinya bukan? Bagaimana perbedaan kasih sayang ayahmu antara kau dan saudara-saudarimu?"

Hinata masih terdiam dalam kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya serasa dihujam ribuan katana. Perih. Dadanya begitu sesak tak tertahankan. Ia tak bisa lagi fokus, perkataan Danzou benar-benar menohok perasaannya. Ternyata ayahnya benar-benar sangat membencinya, lalu apalagi yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Ayah yang ingin dia selamatkan malah membencinya dan tak ingin melihatnya.

"Hinata...!" Teriak Naruto. "Jangan dengarkan perkataannya. Kau tahu itu semua tidak benar. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menginginkan anaknya." Ungkap Naruto terengah.

BUGH

Naruto jatuh tersungkur setelah menerima pukulan dari Danzou. "Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ayahnya memang sangat membenci Hinata. Karena Hinatalah penyebab kematian ibunya. Ratu yang dicintai oleh ayahnya."

Sekali lagi jantung Hinata seakan diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Sakit itu kembali lagi, kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu diungkapkan dirinya saat ini. Semuanya sudah jelas, ayah membencinya dan tidak ingin melihatnya karena dialah yang menyebabkan ibunya pergi dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Ditundukkannya kepala─sekedar menyembunyikan bening air yang mulai membasahi mata. akhirnya sekarang ia tahu mengapa ayahnya seakan tak pernah menginginkannya.

 _Kebenaran itu begitu menyakitkan_.

Danzou yang melihat Hinata seperti itu semakin menyeringai. Senang akhirnya dia bisa memperdaya putri itu. Putri yang sama naïf seperti ibu dan ayahnya.

"Hinata ku mohon sadarlah. Kau sudah diperdaya oleh tua Bangka itu." Ungkap Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Hinata yang masih tertunduk dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes jatuh ke tanah.

"Di─"

"Hahaha... Ahahaha... Ahahaha..." Semua terdiam mendengar tawa dari Hinata. Tawa yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Tawa putus asa yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini namun mereka mengartikannya berbeda. Bagi mereka tawa itu seperti tawa pembunuh yang haus akan darah. "Aku sudah tahu itu. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi." Ungkap Hinata setelahnya. Yah, benar saja dia sudah tahu kebenaran itu jauh sebelum Danzou memberitahunya.

Walau dia sudah menyiapkan jauh hari hatinya, namun tetap saja kebenaran itu begitu menyakitkan. Dia adalah penyebab kematian ibunya dan ayahnya sangat membencinya, kesedihan apalagi yang melebihi itu?

"Hooooo...~ aku tidak menyangka. Rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya. La─"

Hinata memotong perkataan Danzou sebelum dia mendengar kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan lagi dari pada kebenaran itu. "Kau tahu. Kau adalah manusia paling hina di dunia ini. Kakek tua bangka yang tak tahu diri, bahkan bumi dan langitpun tak akan ada yang mau menerimamu." Ungkap Hinata penuh emosi. Tatapan matanya lurus dan menatap tajam Danzou.

"Lagipula kau tidak akan pernah berhasil menggulingkan tahta kerajaan dan menjadikanmu sebagai raja yang baru." Imbuhnya setelah melihat ketiga pemuda itu telah berhasil melumpuhkan para pemberontak termaksud yang tadi sudah menyandra Raja.

Hinata langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang tengah menjambak rambutnya, setelah itu dia tarik tangan laki-laki itu dan memelintirnya, memberinya sebuah tendangan tepat di uluh hati hingga jatuh.

Danzou yang melihatnya segera mengarahkan para pengawalnya untuk segera menghabisi Hinata.

Hinata terkepung oleh beberapa anak buah Danzou. Hinata pernah melihat mereka, saat latihan gabungan dengan prajurit Neji. Mereka adalah pasukan khusus Danzou yang kemampuannya setara dengan dua puluh orang anak buah Neji.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah kalian adalah prajurit yang sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi kerajaan?"

"Maafkan kami _hime-sama_ , kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah Danzou _-sama_. Kami semua tidak bisa menolaknya. Ada sesuatu yang sudah dia tanamkan dalam tubuh kami agar selalu menurutinya, _hime._ " Ungkap salah satu di antara mereka.

"Baiklah. maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mengalah pada kalian."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata maju menyerang mereka. Tak mudah bagi Hinata untuk mengalahkan mereka. Mereka kuat berbeda saat melihat mereka latihan dulu. Semua gerakan mereka terarah hingga membuat Hinata sedikit tersudut. Melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto ternyata pemuda itu juga tengah bertarung namun anehnya Naruto tak merasa kesulitan, malah dia dengan mudah mengatasi mereka.

Tak mau kalah Hinata juga mulai menyerang mereka dengan sedikit gerakan yang berbeda. Dia menggunakan gerakan-gerakan saat melawan gurunya. Mata byakugannya aktif, kuda-kudanya pun berubah, pandangannya menajam menatap lawan-lawannya.

Hinata maju, menyerang sambil menghindar. Dia tak lagi menggunakan gerakan memelintir atau _kote_. Saat ini dia hanya memfokuskan untuk tendangan dan pukulan dengan sedikit gerakan tambahan untuk mengelabuhi mereka.

Seseorang maju untuk melayangkannya tendangan dari arah belakang dan dengan mudah Hinata menghindar dan membalasnya dengan pukulan yang lebih kuat sama seperti ketika melawan beruang. Namun tidak seperti beruang lawannya itu tak tumbang. Hinata kembali menyerangnya, memberikan tendangan arah samping, tetapi di tangkis dan memberikan tendangan pula pada Hinata hingga mengenainya.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah akibat tendangan itu, buru-buru dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Teman-teman pengawal danzou yang lain tak mau kalah, kemudian menyerang Hinata. Hinata kembali tersudut, beberapa kali dia terkena serangan mereka. Darah sudah mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata akibat pukulan salah satu dari mereka.

Tak ingin dikalahkan mereka lantas Hinata menyerang mereka dengan lebih gesit dan cepat seperti saat melawan seekor orang utan hingga salah satu dari mereka tumbang. Tetapi walau pun salah satu dari mereka telah tumbang tidak membuat yang lain jadi gentar. Mereka malah tak memedulikan laki-laki itu dan terus maju menyerang Hinata hingga akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan gerakan yang sama.

...

Naruto pun juga berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah walau tubuhnya tadi telah dipenuhi oleh lebam dan luka-luka akibat ulah anak buah Danzou. Sekarang tiba saatnya dia menghadapi Danzou.

"Menyerahlah! Semua anak buahmu sudah dilumpuhkan termaksud para perompak di luar arena." Ucap Hinata seraya maju ke arah Danzou.

"Jangan bercanda. Para perompak itu sangat banyak dan para prajurit istana rata-rata terluka dan tak ada yang bisa diandalkan kecuali para prajurit yang menjaga istana. Bagaimana bisa?" Ungkap Danzou. Raut wajah ketakutan kini jelas tergurat di wajahnya. Tak ada lagi seringai menjijikan yang tadi dia tunjukan pada Hinata.

"Aku yang mengalahkan mereka semua dengan dibantu para penduduk, termaksud para pengawalmu yang menyandra raja." Jelas Hinata sambil melirik ke arah atribun di belakang Danzou tempat Raja duduki.

Danzou juga melihat ke atribun tempat Raja. Matanya membulat sempurna, "Kau...!" tunjuk Danzou.

"Yah aku. Aku adalah putri yang tidak bisa diandalkan, bukan? Namun saat penting seperti ini akulah yang paing **berguna**. Apalagi yang akan kau jelaskan? Menyerahlah sebelum aku memaksamu menyerah." Ucap Hinata lantang dengan seringainya.

 **...**

 **...**

"Apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu sekarang?" Gumam Hinata sambil menerawang memandangi manik-manik di kolong langit kelam. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menyanggah tubuhnya pada pagar balkon kamar. Angin malam berhembus mengibarkan helai-helai indigonya. Kelopak bunga sakura menari-nari bersama angin malam menemani kesunyian gadis itu.

Empat hari telah berlalu semenjak pertempurannya di arena pertarungan itu. Semuanya berubah. Sikap ayahnya jadi melunak, tak lagi dingin seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi perbedaan antara dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya. Hinata tak lagi menjadi seorang penonton dengan aksi kakak dan adiknya, kini dirinya juga telah diijinkan untuk menangani masalah-masalah kerajaan. Seharusnya dia senang namun entah kenapa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasakan kekosongan.

Setelah kejadian itu Danzou telah menerima ganjarannya. Para pengawalnya pun akhirnya terbebas dari kutukan Danzou namun saat dirinya ingin berterima kasih kepada Naruto─pemuda yang sudah menolongnya─ malah dia tak menemukannya. Ia hilang setelah semua masalah telah dibereskan.

Hilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan kekosongan pada Hinata. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat oleh laki-laki itu hingga pikiran Hinata tak pernah jauh dari sosoknya. Hanya berselang dua hari dengan percakapan normal antar petarung yang bahkan Hinata pun tak jarang megabaikannya namun mampu tertahan dalam otaknya dalam waktu lama.

...

...

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Hinata dari pemikirannya sendiri. "Yah!" sahutnya tanpa bergerak dari balkon.

" _Ohime-sama,_ Anda di tunggu Raja di ruang keluarga." Ucap pelayan dari balik pintu.

Hinata terdiam memikirkan alasan Raja memanggilnya dan beberapa saat kemudian menyahuti pelayan itu. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata kemudian membenahi diri dan bergegas menuju ruang keluarga tempat ayahnya menunggu.

Langkahnya anggun, tak ada suara yang dihasilkan dari sepatunya. Dia berjalan layaknya berjalan di atas udara dengan ditemani oleh kesunyian. Para pengawal dan pelayan yang menemaninya tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara.

"Apa akan diadakan pesta?" Tanya Hinata memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Matanya menatap ke depan tanpa memandang para pengawal dan pelayan yang menemaninya. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata melihat hampir semua pelayan mondar-mandir dengan kesibukan mereka, ada yang membawa makanan, minuman, bahkan ada yang membersihkan lantai.

"Iya _hime-sama_. Akan ada tamu dari kerajaan lain. Beliau adalah pangeran Uzumaki dari negeri Konoha." Jawab salah satu pelayannya.

Hinata tercenung hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia sedikit membelalak. Hari ini adalah hari pertemuannya dengan laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Betapa cerobohnya dirinya sampai lupa dengan hari besar ini. Bahkan dia tak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut pangeran itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin kembali dan mencari hadiah sebagai penyambutan calon suaminya itu.

" _Hime-sama,_ kita sudah sampai." Bisik salah satu pelayannya, karena sedari tadi melihat Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata sedikit tersentak kerika mendengar bisikan itu, "Hm... Aku sedikit gugup." Dustanya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa diikuti oleh pelayan dan pengawalnya.

Hinata berjalan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengamati dirinya. Sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada Raja. "Maaf hamba terlambat. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus hamba selesaikan." Ucapnya sesekali melirik pada tamu.

Seseorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan mata biru langit yang mengingatkan Hinata dengan Naruto dan di sebelahnya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah yang disanggul ke atas.

"Ini adalah Hinata, putriku." Ucap Raja memperkenalkan Hinata pada Raja dan Ratu Uzumaki setelah Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelap dengan mata sehitam malam. Semua orang yang ada di sana memperhatikannya termaksud Hinata. Banyak pelayan yang merona melihat sosok laki-laki yang memiliki paras bak pahatan seorang seniman. Dia memiliki paras yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Sangat tampan dan memiliki karisma kepempinan yang kuat.

' _apa dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku?'_ pikir Hinata sambil menatap ke arah laki-laki itu.

Tidak lama kemudian dia menyingkir dan membungkuk seolah mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian seorang kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang serta mata biru sebiru langit berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Maafkan Yang Mulia, hamba datang terlambat!" Ucapnya membungkuk hormat.

Hinata bergeming mendengar suara laki-laki itu. tidak hanya wajah, bahkan suaranya juga mirip dengan laki-laki itu hanya saja penampilannya berbeda.

Mata bulannya membulat sempurna tat kala melihat senyum pangeran itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak bak berlomba lari dengan seekor kuda. Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, Hinata hanya menatap laki-laki itu tanpa berkedip.

"Ehm" suara deheman dari Sang Panegran menyadarkannya. Hinata tertunduk malu ketahuan sedang memandangi laki-laki itu dengan intens.

Sedang sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu hanya menyengir melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Hai...!"

.

.

.

END

Banzai... banzai... banzai...

Akhirnya berakhir dengan Ga-Je-nya. Eits... sebelum cuap-cuap author mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1436 H, maaf kalau author banyak melakukan kesalahan, baik sengaja maupun tidak. Baik yang terdapat dalam fict ini atau pun dalam fict yang lain.

Dan Yey... :-D akhirnya ter-update juga. kha...kha...kha... *ketawa ala _Guy-sensei_ * hah... satu hutang telah terlunas. _Gomen_ lama update-nya. Sebenarnya author pengen _complete_ -kan ini dalam waktu seminggu, namun karena sebab dan akibat yang entah apa itu jadi tertahan terus. Hehehe... :-D

Aku tebak pasti di antara kalian ada yang bingung dengan deskripsi fict ini, hahaha... *author juga* tapi gak usah terlalu dipikirkan nanti kepalanya sakit. Kalian pasti baca ada satu kata dari dialog Hinata yang bilang "BANCI", aku gak tahu istilah Jepang untuk kata itu. aku cari arti kata MAHO dan ternyata itu bukanlah istilah untuk banci dalam jepang, yah memang kepanjangannya itu MAnusia HOmo, tetapi itu adalah nama seorang di Jepang. SEME atau UKE juga bukan mereka lebih seperti FEME dan BUTCHI untuk perempuan. Istilah itu pasti kalian tahu. Ada juga kata KOTE. Bagi yang mengikuti olahraga beadiri KEMPO pasti tahu apa arti istilah itu.KOTEadalah salah satu gerakan dalam seni bela diri kempo yang mengandalkan tangan dan kaki untuk mengunci lawannya. *perempuan bagus untuk beladiri ini (sebagai saran doang) karena perempuankan tidak kuat seperti laki-laki, jadi baiknya mempelajari kuncian. Jaman sekarangkan tindak kriminalitas itu makin merajalela.* Hah... author banyak bacot yah... hehehe... abaikan saja.

Akhir kata, author ucapkan _arigato gozaimas_ untuk para reader yang sudah mereview, client reader, yang mem-fav, atau yang mem-follow fict ini. dan bersediakah kalian memberikan kritik atau pun saran pada fict ini di kolom review atau di PM?


End file.
